Naraku's Bride
by Kireina Koe
Summary: When Naraku uses his newest ally to cast a spell on Kagome to make her fall in love with him and want to kill InuYasha, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1: Kikyo's Return

Chapter One: Kikyo's Return

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha... or his gang. No matter how badly I wish I did! *sighs*

* * *

"…YOU SELFISH, JERK! I'M GOING HOME!" screamed Kagome as she stomped toward the Bone Eaters Well.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! WE HAVE JEWEL SHARDS TO LOOK FOR!" InuYasha snapped back at her, he grabbed her wrist "Come on, we're going back!" dragging her along.

"Oh, InuYasha," Kagome said in a sing-songy voice. "Sit boy!" InuYasha fell head first towards the ground. He started to try and get up and speak.

"Ka-"

"SIT!" *Thud!*

"go-"

"SIT!" *Thud!*

"me!"

"SIT!" *Thud!*

"Will you stop that!" InuYasha rushed to put his hand over Kagome's mouth before she could sit him again. "Now as I was saying-OW!" he started until Kagome bit his hand.

"!" she screamed as loud as she could until she ran out of breath. Causing InuYasha to, once again, slam face first on the ground.

"Wow, that's one deep hole." Kagome stated before jumping in the Bone Eaters well.

A few minutes later Shippo and Miroku came by looking for InuYasha and Kagome. They found InuYasha still on the ground, face full of dirt in the middle of a foot deep hole.

"Wow, you really must have made Kagome mad." stated Shippo.

"You think?" InuYasha mumbled. Then finally the spell wore off. "That wench!" InuYasha growled while standing up. '_Damn it! When Kagome gets back she is so dead!' he thought._

* * *

**_* Back in Kagome's time *_**

'_InuYasha is gonna kill me when I go back! Although, it was funny to see him 'sit' so many times. I'll take a shower and go to bed. I'll go back in a few days.' _Kagome thought to herself.

* * *

_*** Back in InuYasha's time ***_

"I miss Kagome! InuYasha you should go get her!" the young fox demon, Shippo whined.

"Shippo is right." Miruko agreed, "You should follow Kagome back and go get her."

"Feh. Why can't one of you go get her."

"Because the well won't work for us. Ahhh! Miruko you pervert!" Sango hit Miruko in the back of the head with Hiraikotsu, knocking him unconscious.

"When will you learn, Miruko." Shippo muttered before poking the unconscious monk's stomach with a stick. InuYasha jumped into his tree before mumbling under his breath, "The idiot will back in a few days, I just know it!"

A few days later, Kagome climbed up through the Bone Eaters Well. "Hey everyone I'm back!" called Kagome. "Huh?" No one was there. She entered Kaede's hut, asking if she knew where everyone went.

"Oh, a demon was seen a few villages over. It possibly had a shard of the Shikon Jewel."

"I'll head over and meet them." Kagome cheered.

"Yeh be careful." the old priestess warned.

"I'll be fine Kaede!" Kagome retorted as she ran out the door.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group were setting up camp when InuYasha smelled a familiar scent. '_Kikyo.' _He thought as he ran off into the woods, following her scent. Then he saw her. "Kikyo? Is that you?" She just smiles coldly at him.

Back to Kagome. She was running in the direction that Kaede sent her. '_Did I just hear InuYasha talking?' _She thought as she changed directions towards his voice. Then she wanted to cry want she saw the sight before her.

"… Oh, InuYasha! I am so glad you decided to come to Hell with me." Kikyo sighed as she and InuYasha hugged. Then he kissed her.

'_I guess InuYasha really does love Kikyo.'_ When Kagome went to turn around a hand clamped over her mouth. "Shhhhhhhhhh." it said.

'_InuYasha, help me!'_ Kagome thought before she went unconscious.

* * *

Author's Note:

Kireina Koe: Hi everyone! Thanks for reading, and I'll try to update the next chapter by next week! On the good news, I already finshed with this book, but it's on paper so i have to type. By the way, AWESOME cliff hanger by me! By the way, check out my best friends stories, Morgan Le Fae! She is working on "InuYasha: The Final Battle"!

Hint: More reviews=faster updates!


	2. Chapter 2: InuYasha's Side

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update! I just moved and it took forever to get internet access! Now my mom lost my notebook, where I wrote my entire story! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Luckily, we barely went thourgh half the boxes, so keep you fingers crossed! So, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't frickin' own InuYasha! Do I have to go through the pain of remembering that every time?

* * *

Chapter Two

"…Oh, InuYasha! I am so glad you decided to come to Hell with me!" Kikyo sighed while she was in InuYasha's arms.

'_This feels wrong.' _InuYasha thought, '_maybe if I kiss her my love for her will resurface.' _After he kissed her all he saw was Kagome in his mind. "Kagome." he whispered.

"What?" Kikyo asked. Pulling away from InuYasha's embrace.

"I'm sorry, Kikyo. I felt like I needed to protect you well, you don't need me to protect you. Your dead. I'm not going to hell with you. I promised Kagome I'd protect her now. I'm sorry." InuYasha turned away.

"You'll pay for this InuYasha! This isn't over!" Kikyo yelled after him. Then InuYasha caught Kagome's scent. '_Oh, no! Kagome. Oh Kami! I'm be eating dirt when I get back. That or she will not talk to me at all! I'd rather take a thousands sits before that happens! Wait! What am I saying? I'll be so glad to not hear her constant complaining and babbling!' _he argues with himself.

When he got back to camo he saw a very peeved looking Sango, and Miroku with a stupid grin and a red mark on his cheek.

"Where's Kagome!" InuYasha spat out. The demon slayer and the monk looked up and InuYasha as if he was crazy.

"We haven't seen her since your fight a few days ago." Miroku replied.

"Why, what's wrong?" Sango questioned.

"I thought I smelled Kagome. I'm heading back to double check." InuYasha bolted back towards where he met Kikyo.

_'I was right! Naraku! He took Kagome! I'm gonna kill that bastard!' _InuYasha thought_._

Author's note:

Sorry it's so short. This is just InuYasha's point of view and more, I would have posted the third chapter, but, my mom lost my notebook. On the bright side, this is gonna be a trilogy I decieded.

I wanna give a shout out to my first reviewers!

shippofan2k thanks for being my first reviewer! Try reading my bffl's story, Morgan Le Fae!

Perminatly Lost In Thought, thanks for putting my story on your alert list!

And Morgan le fae, thanks for introducing my to InuYasha in the first place, and thanks again for helping me come up with ideas for my story!

Well, that's it! Bye everyone! *waves to readers*!


	3. Chapter 3: Naraku's Compromise

Author's Note: Hi it's me, MORGAN LE FAE! I bet you are wondering, "Where's Kireina Koe?" Well she couldn't make it so suffer! She is too busy typing up the next three chapters for you people! Well we might see her later, so as promised, CHAPTER THREE!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Naraku's Compromise**

"Welcome my dear." Naraku whispered into Kagome's ears. "Here, let me take off that blindfold for you, my sweet." Kagome was standing in a small room. Not a prison, more like a bed room.

"What do you want from me?"Kagome's voice was shaky.

"I want to make a deal with you. Hand over the jewel shards, and I will let you work for. Against InuYasha." his voice dropped low ow on the last sentence, that Kagome gasped.

"Why would I do that?" she tried to stay calm, but her voice was still shaking in fear.

"Well, he did chose Kikyo over you. I know that if I were in your shoes, I would want revenge. Or just to show InuYasha that your world doesn't revolve around him. Hell, I could take away the pain you feel when you see him and Kikyo together. You know, he'll never love you." Naraku planted the idea in her head. And in the last sentence the thought was set.

"I-I don't know. Let me think." Kagome stuttered.

"As you wish, my love." With those words, Naraku was gone

Kagome took her yellow pack out from the corner and grabbed her sleeping bag. But before falling asleep she thought,_'Why didn't Naraku just kill me and take the Jewel Shards from my bag? Do I want to join Naraku and go against InuYasha? Oh Kami! InuYasha hurry up and save me already!' _Slowly she drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

Author's Note:

Kireina Koe: Hi, I'm back! I'm taking a short break. I wanted to tell ya'll about a nightmare I had last night before I found my notebook. All my fans weer coming out of my computer and stabbing my in my sleep chanting, "We want Chapter Three! We want Chapter Three!" Again, sorry about wait. Oh, thanks to my newest fans: Randomthingsneverchange and shadeana395! I love all my fans!

More reveiws = faster updating!

See ya later! 


	4. Chapter 4: InuYasha's Nightmare

_Hi, it's me Morgan Le Fae! Kireina Koe is still typing like crazy! Oh well, she might write another author's note at the end. Well, bye for now.

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Neither of us own InuYasha! I still think he is amazing!

* * *

* That same night... *

"I'm tired!" Shippo complained.

"Well too bad! We still have to find Kagome before Naraku hurts her!" _'Or worse, kills her!' _InuYasha added in his head. He quickly put that thought towards the back of his mind._ 'No, Kagome is fine!' _he reassured himself.

"Feh. Fine you rest and I'll keep looking for Kagome!" InuYasha shot back.

"InuYasha, do you think it wise to be splitting up?" the monk questioned.

"Just think, while your fighting, who's gonna save Kagome? Naraku could just have Kagura kill her at any moment." Sango stated.

"Fine." InuYasha groaned. He knew the demon slayer had a good point. The hanyou jumped up into the nearest tree. _'Please be okay Kagome! Don't die!'_

That night, InuYasha's dreams weren't do good...

_Kagome was cringing in pain at Naraku's feet. A strange brunette was singing in the background. Suddenly, Kagome arose to her feet and embraced Naraku._

"_My love, allow me to destroy the pathetic hanyou!" she begged._

"_I will, if you hand me the jewel shards!" Naraku chuckled. Then Kagome pulled away. _

'Good, she's coming to her senses!' InuYasha thought. He watched in horror as she pulled off the necklace that contained the shards they had already found, and handed it to Naraku.

"_After I kill InuYasha," Kagome began to say,"we will be married!"_

"_I shall return soon, my love." then Naraku turned and left the room._

InuYasha awoke with a gasp. _'Kagome and Naraku? Getting married? Kagome wanting me dead? What the hell did that bastard do to her?' _His thoughts came one after another, bang, bang, bang! He bolted after the little remainder of Kagome's scent, knowing there wasn't much time left...

* * *

HIHIHIHIHI! I'm back! Kireina Koe! I just love me some caffine! I've been running off it for days now, just typing! Next chapter should be up by tomorrow bye! Love ya!


	5. Chapter 5: Kireina Koe's Spell

Author's Note: OVER 650 VIEWERS, AND ONLY 13 REVIEWERS... hmmmm... CAFFINE IS AWESOME THOUGH! I was up til 3am last night typing and up at 7am typing again! SLEEP WOULD BE SO AWESOME RIGHT NOW! oh well.. ENJOY!

* * *

Disclaimer: INUYASHA IS NOT MINE! I DON'T EVEN OWN THE MOVIE/TV SHOW ON DVD! I'M THAT PATHECTIC. (TO MY FAMILY THAT IS READING THIS, I WOULD LOVE SOME INUYASHA DVD'S THOUGH! LOL!)

* * *

"Kagura, bring me our guest! It is time for her answer." Naraku ordered, "Kireina Koe, prepare the spell."

"Yes Master Naraku." The icy femine voice said, before turning away to leave the room. Just then, Kagome was brought in.

"Ahh, Kagome. Have you considered my proposition?" he asked.

"One question. Why didn't you just kill me?" the miko asked.

"Well, my dear Kagome, I want you to be my human wife."

"Okay," _'That;s not weird or anything' Kagome thought sarcastically._ "I can't betray InuYasha. So no deal."

"Pity. Have met Kireina Koe?" Naraku stated as the young woman returned, then she started to sing:

(AN: Go back to my profile for a translation.)

"Watashi no ishi wa, anata wa, watashi ga shite kudasai nani o shinakereba naranai, dokuji ni narimasu. Watashi-tachi no kokoro ga rinku sa rete iru. Kono jumon wa broken. You no kokoro wa kon shu naraku ni zokushite iru baai wa shini gaitō suru mono to suru. Anata wa inu yasha shita ishi o sōfu shinakereba naranai." over and over again.

Kagome's head began to ache. Slowly the ache turned into full out pain. Something was trying to take over her body. Kagome tried to fight it, but it was to strong! She screamed out in pain. She felt as if her mind were splitting in two.

"Kireina Koe, she's not a very nice girl." Naraku began, "She was a human about a thousand years ago. I killed her entire village, when I found her huddled in a corner trying to hide. I was about to kill her, when she started to sing. Part of me was compelled to leave her alone. I knew that she had been using magic on me. So, I gave her a choice, I could kill her or she could work for me! She didn't want to die so she chose to work for me.

"Turns out she was training to become a priestess. She could already use magic so powerful even I couldn't comprehend! She was born with a singing voice that could control any human she pleased. It still kinda works on demons, but not as strongly. I turned her into a wolf demon so she could life past a human's average 60 years." Naraku explained.

Kagome tried one last thing before she completey gave into the spell, '_InuYasha, please hear me!_' she thought. "InuYasha help!" she screamed. Then the spell took over, and InuYasha's nightmare came true.

* * *

Author's Note: Night night! Please read some of my bffl's stories! MorganLeFae! I might post again tommorow, depends on the reviews... (I'm not one of those jerks who will stop writing a story if they don't get enough reviews, I'll just update faster if I get more reviewers)! I love all my Faithful Fans! Bye for now, I need some sleep!


	6. Chapter 6: Kireina Koe's Story

Author's Note: Hi! I really got nothing to say except for, enjoy Chapter Six! BTW: This Kireina Koe, I didn't ask my bffl Morgan Le Fae to introduce for me! Lol!

* * *

"Kireina Koe, Show me to my room." the spell controlled Kagome ordered.

"Yes, my lady." the demon priestess responded in her normal icy voice. After a few minutes of silence, Kireina Koe pointed towards a door and let Kagome into an empty room.

"Umm..." but before Kagome could finish that sentence, Kireina Koelet out a cold breath of air and the room was filled with everything she would need. A futon-mat, a fire oit, and a dresser.

She turned to leave when, "Kireina Koe, tell me more about your story." Kagome begged.

"Fine if you really want to know, I was just about to turn 17 and was gonna go through the priestess trials. I was in my hut preparing when Lord Naraku came and slit my sister's throat. And you know the rest." she stubbornly said.

"Well, what kinda of magic can you do?" Kagome asked.

"Kagura was right, you are annoying." Kireina Koe observed. "I shoot tainted arrows and I let my magic do my fighting for me. Naraku turned mw into a wolf demon, so that's why I have wolf ears, claws, and a tail to match."

Kagome looked at Kireina Koe a just noticed her demon features, along with her human features. Her eyes would change color according to her emotions. Right now they were ice blue. The demon priestess's hair was long and brown with silver streaks, pulled back into a high pony tail.

"Happy? Goodnight!" then the demon priestess walked away, quite annoyed with the young girl and all her questions.

* * *

Sorry it's so short! The next chapter should be a lot longer... and funnier! MUST START TYPING!


	7. Chapter 7: InuYasha's Dissapearence

Author's Note: Kireina Koe: Sorry it took so long! I had to work on three essays (this is what I get for getting into advanced LA classes!) Also, I've been having a little problem...

InuYasha: (walks in)Do you have any ramen?

Kireina Koe: I've finally lost my mind! (talks to InuYasha) No, I don't! Now shut up, and let finish! (Back towards audience) Son enjoy, CHAPTER SEVEN!

* * *

Shippo was the first to awaken the next morning, and the first realize that InuYasha was gone.

"Miroku, Kirara, wake up! InuYasha's gone! I think he went to look for Kagome! You wake up Sango!" he yelled.

"I can't wake up Sango!" Miroku said rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"And why is that?" Shippo asked.

"Last time I woke up Sango I got slapped so hard, I was unconscious for two hours!" the monk explained.

"Last time you 'woke up' Sango, where was your hand, exactly?" Shippo retorted.

"Forget that, just wake her up already!" Miroku said, very annoyed.

"Fine, Sango, wake up!" Shippo shook the demon slayer awake. Sango groggily rose to her feet, and slapped Miroku across the face.

"Ow, What was that for?" Miroku asked in disbelief.

"That's for what you did in my dreams!" Sango answered.

"Sango, I had no idea that you dreamed about me." Miroku exclaimed in his usually perverted way.

Sango, now fully awake, blushed. "That doesn't matter. What's up, Shippo?"

"InuYasha's gone! I think her went after Kagome!" Shippo jumped up and down, "Come on, we have to go after him!"

_*Two Hours Later *_

"There he is!" Sango stated pointed downwards, "Down there Kirara!"

"Hey, InuYasha, why did you ditch us?" Miroku asked the worried looking hanyou.

"Feh, you people took to long, so I left." InuYasha lied.

"Liar!" Shippo yelled.

"Fine, I had a dream that that bastard, Naraku did something to Kagome to make her fall in love with him." he screamed back, "And she gave him the jewel shards and she wants to kill me!"

"So, it was just a dream, it doesn't mean anything." Miroku stated.

"It's wasn't just a dream, I know she did." InuYasha retorted back, looking down.

"What makes you think she really did." Sango questioned.

"I felt part of her call out to me for help."

"The part the was making kissy faces at Naraku?" Shippo asked.

"No you stupid brat!" InuYasha said, hitting Shippo over the head a few dozen times., "Well let's keep going anyways, Kagome's still out there. Do you guys sense any demonic auras?"

Sango and Miroku both shook their heads.

"I do!" Shippo chirped. Everyone just looked back and stared at the little fox demon, "What? Fox demons a considered prey for other demon, so we can sense demonic auras from farther away distances. Come on! This way!" Shippo pointed to the left and jumped on InuYasha's shoulder, receiving a death glare.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" the hanyou asked.

"What? Kagome always lets me ride on her shoulder!"

"Feh. Whatever! Just hang on!" he yelled. Then InuYasha took off running, and poor little Shippo had to hang on for dear life.

* * *

*Back at Naraku's Castle*

"Tell Naraku that I have gone out, 'dog hunting'." Kagome chuckled evilly.

"Yes, Lady Kagome." Kana whispered. Kagome picked up her bows and arrows and left the room after Kana left to alert Naraku.

_'Maybe, I'll see InuYasha!' _she thought on her way out the door,_'And then I'll kill him!'_

"Red Tetsusaigu!" she heard InuYasha scream.

_'Good that's him! I wonder if...'_

"InuYasha? Help me!" Kagome had to fight from smiling at the feign frightened tone in her voice. Just as she hoped,InuYasha heard her voice and came running towards her voice, way ahead of the others.

"Kagome!" He wrapped hi arms around her in a crushing embrace."Thank Kami I found you!"

"InuYasha," she whispered before pulling away. Her face went cold, "Sit!" The hanyou fell on his face on the ground. Kagome flipped him over, so he was flat on his back, with her foot.

"Wait, what? Why Kagome?" InuYasha asked her, with sadness in his eyes.

"Stupid dog!" she laughed. Her voice was as cold as ice, "You really thouht that I'd forgive you?" She set up her bow and aimed right at his heart.

"Forgive me? What the hell did I do?" he argued.

"Just forget it. I'll present your corpse to Naraku as an early wedding gift."

"Egh." InuYasha gagged, "You're really gonna marry that bastard?"

"You're one to talk, half-breed!" Kagome snapped. "I should just kill you already. Oh, well. Bye bye InuYasha!" her creepy voice chuckled.

_'Miroku, Sango, hurry up _already.' he thought.

* * *

Author's Note:

Kireina Koe: Haha! Cliff hanger! And, it's longer than usual! Now if you excuse me, I have to go check on a certain hanyou locked in a certain closet! (evil grin)

InuYasha: (yelling from closet)Would you let me out of here already!

Kireina Koe: Maybe... So don't forget to leave reveiws and tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8: Hello, Rin!

Author's Note: Kireina Koe: Crap, I guess I should have taken Tetsusagu away from him before I locked him in the closet. (turns to audience) Oh! Hi! Here is Chapter 8!

InuYasha: Am I in this one?

Kireina Koe: Nope! Haha!

InuYasha: (turns to audience) Don't bother reading it.

Kireina Koe: Hey!

Miroku: I'm sure i am in this one.

Kireina Koe: Crap! More of them! No you aren't, Miroku! So anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"Rin! Get back here! Wait!" Jaken called after a giggling young girl. _'Oh my Kami! Lord Sesshomaru will have my head if I let anything happen to that insane little girl.'_ He thought to himself.

Rin loved it when Master Jaken got worried. She thought it was so funny when he spazed out. She was too busy laughing at the thought when she ran right into a women.

"Sorry." Rin apologized and bowed respectively.

"It's perfectly fine." the young woman knelt down to be at Rin's level. "My name's Kireina Koe, what's yours?" her voice was as warm and inviting as a summer afternoon, and she was actually smiling for the first time in three hundred years.

"M-my name's Rin."

"Well, Rin, do you wanna see a trick?"

"Oh yes! Please, please, please!" the young girl begged.

"Alright." Kireina Koe chuckled. Just then Jaken came out into the clearing. "Watch this!" Kireina Koe then pointed her finger, and the poor little, green, imp-thing, took of and was doing somersaults.

"Hey! Put me down! Put me down this instant!" he cried.

Rin couldn't help but laugh.

"I can teach how to do that." Kireina Koe offered.

"Oh, no. I couldn't. I don't have any power like you."

"Sure you do! Come on." Kireina reached her hand out for Rin to grab.

"Okay." she grabbed the wolf priestesses hand. The two ladies were gone in a flash of light.

"So, nobody's gonna help me down?" Jasked asked, still spinning in the air. "Lord Sesshomaru is going to kill me for losing Rin."

* * *

Author's Note: Kireina Koe: I know it's short, more chapters up this weekend! Yay!

InuYasha: Yeah, yeah, whatever! I better be in the next chapter!

Kireina: Oh don't worry, you will! (evil grin) (Miroku inches closer to Kireina Koe...) Pervert! You are so gonna pay. (eviler grin) See you again this weekend! BTW, please check out my bffl, Morgan Le Fae's story, InuYasha the Final Battle (if she doesn't get review, she gets sad, she gets sad, she calls me, she calls me, I get torn away from typing and talk to her.)

Hint: More reviews= faster updates!


	9. Chapter 9: Rin learns about Kireina Koe

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry about not updating in like forever! Thanks for all the reviews! Stupid homework and all that not fun stuff! So... enjoy!

InuYasha: Hey you liar! I'm not in this one!

Kireina Koe: No you aren't okay! Now, will you shut up!

Miroku: Niether am I!

* * *

"Why are you so nice? I've met quite a few demons, and not a lot of them are nice." Rin asked, while atempting to repeat a spell that Kireina Koe had just showed her.

"Well, to be honest with you, although I've been alive longer than you can probably count, I've only been in love once, I was engaged to him. Katsu." she sighed, "But Naraku killed him, and I never could find another love again. I could never have pups either. Children are my weakness"

"Kireina Koe, get down here now. " Kagome's frozen voice screamed.

"Damn it!" Kireina Koe cursed out loud, "Rin, hide in here until I get back." She left the room in a flash of light before Rin could respond.

"Yes Lady Kagome?" Kireina Koe's voice went from that warm caring tone with Rin into her normal souless ice voice in a matter of seconds.

* * *

InuYasha: Hey, it's only about you!

Kireina Koe: Shut up! I'm trying to type!

Sango: (trying to kill Miroku) You pervert!

Kireina Koe: Another one! Where are you people coming from! Seirously! (turns to audience) Well, bye for now! (turns away) Sango, don't kill Miroku, and InuYasha don't break my TV... again!


	10. Chapter 10: InuYasha Get Annoyinger

Author's Note: Hey again! It is now officially midnight, so...HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

InuYasha: Why are you updating so much today you have the entire week!

Kireina Koe: I'm going to my grandparent;s house, I love them to pieces, but I can not type on their computer! Their internet connection will make me kill myself within ten minutes!

Sango: Okay.

Miroku: Are you and your parents leaving?

Kireina Koe: Yep the only things left will be you guys and my cat and my dog!

Miroku: Did you hear that Sango? (smirks)

Sango: Do you want to hit him or should I?

Kireina Koe: I have a better idea... (turns to audience) So enjoy chapter uh uh uh, crap, I lost count.

Shippo: Ten!

Kireina Koe: Where are you coming from! (back to audience) Bye!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, just my share of my Grandma's awesome turkey! Yay!

* * *

(While Rin and Kireina Koe were chatting...)

"Um, Kagome, why is you're bow and arrow pointed at InuYasha?' Shippo asked as he, Sango and Miroku finally caught up with InuYasha and Kagome.

"I intend on killing this hanyou, and presenting his dead corpse..." she began.

"To Naraku as a wedding gift." InuYasha interrupted, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"So InuYasha wasn't crazy. You're gonna marry Naraku and kill InuYasha." Sango questioned.

"Isn't supposed to be the other way around?" Miroku whispered, just enough for InuYasha and Kagome to hear.

"Shut up Miroku!" the pair screamed at the priest. _'Wait, she just sounded like her normal self. Maybe if I annoy her enough...'_

"it's too bad," InuYasha feigned his best arrogant tone, although he knew any wrong move could get him killed, "I though you were meant for Koga or that Hojo guy."

"InuYasha," Kagome's usual voice chastised, "they're just my friends!"

"Sure they are." InuYasha rolled his eyes, "When you leave to go 'study' you're probably off to see one of them."

Kagome lowered her fully equiped bow, to give InuYasha another lecture about how girls from her time need to go to school and crap like that. InuYasha stood up and laughed.

"I'll bet you won't go through with marrying Naraku, because of your 'Precious Koga'!" the half demon tried to imitate the you miko and did a surprisingly well job.

"InuYasha, sit boy!" she screamed. The hanyou, as usual, fell face first to the ground. Miroku Shippo,and Sango and Kirara tried to come closer to help him, but...

"Kireina Koe get down here now." Kagome screamed again before collapsing to the ground.

* * *

Kireina Koe: Not gonna bother, later gotta keep typing typing.


	11. Chapter 11: A Broken Spell & Side Effect

Hey! This is the final chapter before I leave for my Grandmother's house for some turkey. Oh and to celebrate Thanksgiving, so let's hope my little cousin and I don't kill each other! Later!

* * *

Disclaimer: InuYasha = not mine! Turkey = MINE! (so hands off cuz!)

* * *

Kireina Koe automatically lunged after the rest of the gang. After a few minutes, Miroku was unconscious, Sango and Kirara, and Shippo was just gone, disappeared, due to a few spells.

InuYasha walked over to Kagome and kneeled next to her.

"Kagome?" InuYasha whispered in horror.

"InuYasha, it's the spell. It's-" her sentence was broken off with a scream. She started to gasp, almost as though she couldn't breathe. Her brain was pounding against her skull. The spell was being broken, and it was killing her.

InuYasha picked up her limp body and craddled her in his arms.

"Kagome, don't you die on me! Damn it!" he placed his ear on her chest. Her heartbeat was slowing down. It was true, Kagome was dying.

"InuYasha, I want to tell you something." Kagome whispered.

"What?" InuYasha felt a singled tear fall down his cheek.

"InuYasha, I love you." with those final words, Kagome took her final breathe and died, in the arms of her hanyou.

* * *

Author's Note: Haha! Cliff hanger! Got to go! Need turkey! So Merry Thanksgiving and a Happy Christmas!

Sango:(muffled{she's still tied up}) Bye! Where InuYasha?

Kireina Koe: He's probably off crying and eating ramen somewhere! I don't know! InuYasha, here boy!

InuYasha: (offscreen) I'm not a dog! Now leave me alone!

Kireina Koe: Whatever! (turns back to audience) Bye for now!


	12. Chapter 12: Revenge becomes Reserection

_Author's Note_

_Kireina Koe:Yeah, Yeah, sorry for taking sooooooo long, but I've been really depressed!_

_InuYasha: You idiots haven't been reveiwing! If you wan to read aout me, you are gonna have to reveiw for every damn chapter! Got it?_

_Kireina Koe: Sit!_

_InuYasha: I doesn't work for- *Thud* (mumbled) What the Hell!_

_Kireina Koe: A spell, not activating the necklace. So enjoy this chapter. _

* * *

Disclaimer: INUYASHA ISN'T MINE!

* * *

Dedication: Sora7 and Lilpopsplash, the only two people who reveiwed on this story! So thanks you guys! This one's for you!

* * *

'She loved me?'

InuYasha thought as a single tear slid down his cheek. His thoughts were interrupted by clapping.

"That was one hell of a fail-safe." Kireina Koe applauded, "Naraku, he is a genius. I thought the death after the spell being broken was over kill, but..." InuYasha stopped listening after that. He slowly stood and turned to face her. He saw Sango silently crying, even though she was still tied up, and Miroku was still unconscious.

"You did this to Kagome!" he didn't ask but Kireina Koe still answered.

"Yep just said it! What are ya gonna do about it?" she challenged.

"Kill you." the inu hanyou retorted.

"Just try it." she pulled out a small small dagger, he took out the Tetsasaiga.

He kept swinging at her, to no avail. She would dodge every strike easily.

"God, your pathetic, I would have killed you by now, but I think your misery is soooo much better." she laughed calmly. That just pissed InuYasha off. His eyes flickered red, but he swallowed it down quickly. She hit her again, with everything he had. After that, it was all a blur. The fight ended when Kireina Koe was on the ground gasping, with Tetsasaiga right at her throat.

"You beat me? How? You're a pathetic half-breed!" the demon priestess panted.

"I had something worth fighting for. That is until you took it from me." He stated so coldly that even Kireina Koe slightly cringed.

"Oh my god! You were in love with her, weren't you?" her tone shifted, as if she understood.

"Yea, I did." his ears flattened against his skull.

"Make sure you kill Naraku after me. Back when I was human, he killed my family, and my love. He said he gave me immortality, but he really took away my only chance at happiness."

"You're no better. You took mine." he growled back.

"Maybe not..." she crawled next to Kagome and place her hand over the dead miko's heart. She began to mutter things that even InuYasha's ears didn't catch. Kireina Koe took her claw and cut and 'X' over Kagome's heart.

"Hey!" InuYasha began to charge towards her.

"Back!" Kireina Koe lifted her hand and a blast of wind pushed him back. InuYasha tried to run back in but something stopped him, a barrier.

Kireina Koe continued and blew air into the cut she had made. InuYasha was finally able to run in and her grabbed Kireina Koe by the throat.

"L-l-look!" the gasped trying to breathe. InuYasha heard a slowly beating. Then getting faster, and faster. The heart beat, was Kagome's. InuYasha just dropped Kireina Koe and walked towards Kagome.

Kagome's eye fluttered, "Inu-InuYasha! Are you dead too? Wait, is this Heaven? Or Hell?" she kept rambling. The hanyou just smiled.

"No, you idiot, you're alive. We both are. Kireina Koe brought you back." Kagome just smiled and hugged him. InuYasha looked back at Kireina Koe, "I won't kill you, but you are halping us kill Naraku!" She nodded in return. She lifted her hands and Miroku was conscious, Sango and Kirara were untied.

"Now, let's make a plan." Kireina Koe said.

* * *

Author's Note

Kireina: Short, yes but I will update tommorrow! Wednsday is my birthday by the way! 12/15! If you want to give me something, in fact, give me a review! Later!

InuYasha: And reveiw damn it! It ain't that hard! See that little button! Click it! Then make with the typing!

Kireina: What he said! So Bye!


	13. Chapter 13: The Plan

Author's Note:

Kireina Koe: WooHo! Chapter 13!

InuYasha: You are a very stupid girl.

Sango: What makes you say that?

InuYasha: She frickin' sprained her ankle... playing something called a Wii!

Kireina Koe: Hey, that was not my fault! (Turns to audience) For my birthday my parents got me Micheal Jackson: The Expeirence, and while dancing to "Black or White", I fell. Then I went to dance class, now it's sprained. So I had time to type for you peoples!

Miroku: Oh, you poor soul (sits on chair next to her chair) is there anything I can do to help?

Kireina Koe: Yes, get your hand off my knee! (mutters a spell under her breathe)

Miroku: Hu-(dissapears).

Kireina Koe: That's better, enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: This getting ridiculous! No, I don't own InuYasha!

* * *

Dedication: To everyone that reviewed and gave me my birthday wishes! Thanks guys! It meant a lot to me! I love you all!

* * *

"I don't know about this plan." Kagome stated looking uneasy.

"It's easy, just shoot InuYasha. I charmed the arrow to make him look dead.. He'll regain consciousness in about ten_ fifteen minutes." Kireina Koe muttered.

"Enough time to enter Naraku's castle!" Miroku chirped.

"Hey, where's Shippo?" Sango asked.

"The little fox wanna-be demon? Here." Kireima Koe snapped her fingers and Shippo popped out of nowhere, and was screaming 'It's gonna eat me!' Before running into Kagome's arms.

"Wait a second? Exactly why did you bring me back?" Kagome turned to Kireina Koe.

"InuYasha was pissed, and he was about to kill me, until I found out he lov-" InuYasha interrupted her,

"he'd love to kill Naraku, like her."

"Yeah, sure." Sango rolled her eyes. InuYasha realized that Sango was awake and must have heard everything that he said.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Kagome sighed and picked up her bow and arrow.

"Remember, you have to think of something InuYasha did to ever make you pissed at him. In order for the charm on the arrow to work, you have to feel pure hate." Kireina Koe reminded.

"Got it." Kagome nodded. Immediatelt every time InuYasha ran off with Kikyo, than, his latest 'visit' popped in her head. Kireina Koe, sensed her hatred flare within a matter of seconds.

"Wow that was fast." she murmed to herself.

Kagome released her arrow, she missed the hanyou's heart, but hit his stomach. Blood started to flow. InuYasha clutched his stomach and fell to the ground. Kireina Koe walk over to him and check his pulse.

"Yep, he's dead."

"What!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Calm down." the wolf demon rolled her eyes, "I meant that the spell worked. Naraku will think he's dead. Now if you excuse me."

Kireina Koe, called forth vines to wrap around Sangl Miroku and Shippo, before switching into her wolf form. She was a little taller than your average wolf. Her fur was silver, except for her white paws. Her eyes were just silver, almost as if she was at peace when she was in her wolf form. Kagome dragged InuYasha next to Kireina Koe, who carefully grabbed his robes with her teeth and slung him over her shoulder. Kagome tied the vines to Kireina Koe's tail (much to the wolf's dislike), forcing Miroku, Sango, and Shippo to follow behind.

"Let's go!" Kagome said, trying to sound hopeful, but deep inside, she was scared to death.

* * *

Author's Note:

Kireina Koe: This nearing the end, but never fear! This is the first of a trilogy! Yay!

InuYasha: Wait you wrote three books about us. Wow you have no life.

Kireina Koe: That's kinda a true actually.

Sango: What did you do to Miroku any ways?

Kireina Koe: I have no idea, but before I go. Before I put up the 2nd book, this story has to have at least 70 reveiws! I'm nicce if it's close, I'll let it slide. Later!


	14. Chapter 14: UhOh

Authors Note: Merry Christmas!

InuYasha: Not anymore you idiot!

Kireina Koe: Just by a few minutes! (turns to audience) For Christmas my parents got me a drumroll... A LAPTOP! I love it to pieces! (not to breaking terms I mean...) Now I can type for you peoples anytime now! Things should go a lot smoother now.

InuYasha: Unless you get lazy that is! Why weren't you typing today?

Kireina Koe: It was Christmas! I had to play with all my new toys! (evil laugh)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, except for my new Season 1 on Dvd! Thanks Mom! Later!

* * *

"Kagura, tell Naraku I have a surprise for him." Kagome called, using her icy voice again.

"Whatever." Kagura huffed before walking away.

Within seconds Naraku appeared in front of Kagome.

"Ahh my love, you have a surprise for me?"

"Yes my sweet. Take a look." she gestured to Kireina Koe, who dropped the "dead" hanyou, and chewed the vines off her tail. After she pulled the vines to force the rest of the 'Inu' group towards Naraku.

"You killed InuYasha, and capture the rest of his friends! Congratulations my love!" he praised, "And Kireina Koe, thanks for the little girl, so young and full of innocence. I know it was supposed to be a surprise, but Kana found her in you chambers."

At hearing this Kireina Koe changed back into her human form, "What girl, my Lord?"

"This one." he point towards Kagura pushing Rin into the room, "Let her grow a bit and she will make a lovely addition to our group. I'm thinking lion demon. No wait! a white tiger demon."

"Rin?" Kagome asked as Kireina Koe exclaimed.

"You know her?" they asked each other in unison.

"Well anyway, I'll just bind her to me now. Come here girl!"

"No!" Rin cried. She put out her hands and a bolt of white, purifying light came out. Piercing Naraku's shoulder.

"Ignorant child!" Naraku screamed, walking towards her.

"Looks like we have to go ahead of schedule. How much longer until InuYasha wakes up?" Kagome whispered.

"6 minutes and 38 seconds." Kireina Koe whispered back, not missing a beat.

"Well crap," Kagome sighed before turning back to Naraku, "Darling, before you kill her, why not give me a kiss for my present?" she pulled him closer and kissed him.

_'Gross, gross! This is disgusting,' _she thought as she pulled out an arrow and plunged it into his back. Using her miko powers she sealed it, so no demon- only a human could remove it.

"You ungrateful wench!" Naraku yelled after pushing her away, "Kireina Koe, reset the sspell!"

"Sorry, love to, but I'm on their side." Kireina Koe replied in a sarcastic tone.

During this conversation, Kagura had come back into the room. She pushed Kagome against the wall, and pressed her fan into the miko's throat.

"Kagome!" Sango called out, trying to get free from the vines.

"Stay where you are!" Kagura yelled. She applied more force, and the fan cut open one of Kagome's veins. Blood came pouring down her neck and a piercing scream came out of her mouth.

* * *

See ya in abput half an hour with chapter 15! Bye for now!


	15. Chapter 15: Kagome's Last Stand

Author's Note: Thank you for the birthday/christmas gifts!

InuYasha: What the hell are you talking about wench?

Kireina Koe: The reveiws! 48! Thank you all! Alas, Only have two or three or four more chapters til this story is over. *sniff sniff*

InuYasha: Don't tell me your gonna start crying!

Kireina Koe: No way, I'm not that pathetic. Back when I was human and in first grade, I fell down cement stairs. My legs and arms and forehead was bleeding. I didn't cry until I got gome and was in my room.

InuYasha: Wow.

* * *

Disclaimer: InuYasha not mine... let's get on with it!

* * *

'_Damn it! That hurt! ' _InuYasha thought groggily. His muscles were still aching from being 'dead' that long. Suddenly, he heard a high pitched scream. _'Kagome._' Only seconds later did the metallic scent of blood filled his nose. _'Kagome's blood, I can smell it.' _That put him over the edge. He tried to get up to protect her, but his body wouldn't do as it was told. _'That's it! This has got to be Hell! I can tell that Kagome's in pain__. Smell it, hear it. And I can't do a damn thing about it!' _"Any of you move, and Kagura will kill her!" a male voice calmly stated. InuYasha recognized the voice as Naraku's. InuYasha's anger swelled up inside. His anger allowed his limbs to move, even if he wasn't controlling them. "You bastard." his voice seemed hollow, dead. "How dare you hurt my Kagome." (Kagome's eyes widened a bit at this.) InuYasha lifted his head and everyone did a double take. His eyes were flickering until they were blood red. He had turned into a full demon.

Kagura raised her fan, with intentions of killing Kagome. The miko flinched. She closed her eyes, knowing that this was it.

"You really thought that you could just kill her, didn't you?"InuYasha's voice was right next to her. When Kagome opened her eyes, she saw InuYasha's hand gripping Kagura's arm. The rest of the gang wanted to make sure that Naraku didn't run off, so the fought him, distracting him. Carelessly, he slashed Kagura's neck, almost killing her. Her grip on Kagome loosened. Both girls fell to the ground.

"Not…so fun…is it?" Kagome barely managed between gasps. InuYasha was losing what little control he had over his demon. Soon he had no control. Once again, he was the blood thirsty, mindless demon. It walked closer to Kagome. InuYasha felt as though he was locked inside a cage way down inside himself. He tried to claw his way up, but it wasn't working. The demon kneeled next to Kagome and raised his claw, and cut two slashes in both her cheeks. Blood began to trickle down her face.

"InuYasha, stop." She could barely breathe now. Upon hearing the utter fear in her voice, InuYasha's hanyou fought to retake control of his body. A few seconds later, his eyes were amber again.

"Huh? What did I-"InuYasha trailed off. The scent of Kagome's blood hit his nose. Before he could realize what had caused it, he noticed that Kireina Koe had fallen in battle. Blood was pouring down her arm that she was holding, she still kept muttering spells. Miroku had been poisoned because he tried to use his 'Wind Tunnel' against Naraku. On instinct InuYasha jumped right in to the fight. He started slicing off limbs only to see them regrow.

Kagura crawled over to Kagome, trying to strangle her. Kagome was drenched in blood. Her own and Kagura's. Kagome used all her weight, to flip over so she was on top of Kagura. The two women kept rolling like this until Kagura was on top again.

"Without your hanyou protector where are you?" she taunted coldly.

"Still ahead of you." Kagome reached behind her and felt her bow and arrow. After getting a grip on an arrow, she plunged it where Kagura's heart should have been, killing her. Kagura's lifeless body fell on Kagome. She pushed it off. The miko was starting to feel dizzy. She had lost too much blood. Her eyesight was starting to blur. She reached for her bow, and aimed for Naraku's back, until Kana walked in holding a pale baby. Something deep, deep inside Kagome told her to shoot the child. She took what little strength she had, she stood up. Before anyone could notice what she was doing, she shhot the baby in Kana's arms. She heard Naraku scream in pain, before she collapsed on the floor. Kagome was blacking out. Until she lost consciousness.

* * *

Author's Note: KAGOME SHOT NARAKU'S HUMAN HEART! I DON'T WANT 50,000 REVIEWS ASKING WHAY KAGOME SHOT A BABY! THE BABY WAS EVIL! Now that that's out of the way, I hope you enjoyed chapter 15, so have a Merry New Year.

InuYasha: That's days away!

Kireina Koe: Shut up! New Year's is a big deal in my family! Anyway, as some of you might have seen on my profile, I might do a fanfic based on the kid's movie "Swan Princess" look this video up on youtube and you'll see why it's perfect for InuYasha, 'This is my idea (of fun)'! It's so cute! Sooo Bye for now


	16. Chapter 16: The End?

Author's Note: Kireina Koe: This is it! The last chapter, I might do an author's note, but that's it.

Morgan le Fae: (sobbing) How can you not be sad!

Kireina Koe: My mate's rubbing of in me I guess.

InuYasha: You have a mate!

Kireina Koe: Yep. You'll see who later in the seires. Now on with the LAST chapter. (Morgan cries harder.) Get over it!

* * *

Disclaimer: I have not met my goal, InuYasha is not mine, just this muffin I am eating for breakfast... DAD LEAVE IT!

* * *

InuYasha saw Kagome fall. He wanted to run to her side, but he had to finish Naraku.

"Wind Scar!" InuYasha screamed. Naraku's body disintegrated, he was dead. Finally. InuYasha dropped Tetsusiga. _'Kagome…' _he thought. He turned to look where she fell before he ran to her.

"We have to get her back to Kaede. Her neck is bleeding too much." InuYasha stated.

"I'll take her." Kireina Koe slowly stood up from her pool of blood.

"You can barely walk, let alone run." InuYasha retorted.

"But, I can use magic to transport. I can only take Kagome and Rin, if I take any more people, I could die, meaning you would too. I'll get her to Kaede in minutes. It would take you at least two days on full speed nonstop. Pass her over." Kireina Koe held out her arms. InuYasha reluctantly handed Kagome to Kireina Koe.

"If you let **ANYTHING** happen to her-" InuYasha whispered so only the demon priestes could hear.

"She'll be fine. See you in a few days." And with that, they were gone.

A few days later, InuYasha and everyone else arrived at Kaede's village. The first thing he saw was Kireina Koe, back against a tree and knees pulled up to her chest. Before anyone could ask her, "I don't know. Kaede's been working on her since we got here. I can only see her when magic is needed, and I still can't do much."

InuYasha was about to charge in when Kaede came out of the hut.

"Will she be okay?" InuYasha choked out.

"I don't know. I can't make any promises yet." The old priestess sighed regretfully.

* * *

Later that night…..

Kireina Koe jumped up to sit next to InuYasha in the tree.

"What was up with that? When your eyes turned red, I mean." She asked.

"I got mad enough so I transformed into my full demon. I can't control it." He sighed.

"I had a feeling you couldn't. You would have never, never mind." Kireina Koe stopped.

"What did I do?" InuYasha wondered.

"Can't you smell it?" Kireina Koe was shocked. InuYasha smelled Kagome's blood. It was everywhere. He smelled his hands; the scent of blood was strong.

"I-" he couldn't even finish the sentence; he was disgusted, "Did I slash her throat?"

"No, that was Kagura. You did however, cut her cheek. Nothing much. I'm surprised that you snapped out of it so fast." Kireina Koe answered.

"I have no idea how I did that." InuYasha admitted.

"I do."

"Kireina Koe, Kaede needs you!" Sango called.

"Later!" Kireina Koe stood on the branch she was standing on and jumped down. InuYasha followed.

"Can I see her?" InuYasha asked the demon slayer.

"Not yet, Kaede doesn't want anyone to see her." Sango sighed.

InuYasha sat down next to Miroku. "Don't feel guilty InuYasha. I have some good news for you."

"What?" InuYasha was staring at the fire.

"Sesshomaru will be looking for Rin, so you get to see your favorite brother!" Miroku chuckled.

Sango came out to see InuYasha with his back against a tree and Miroku was on the ground, unconscious. "InuYasha, Kaede said you could come in." she said. "Just be careful, and don't wake Rin up. When she sent out that bolt of purifying light, it took a lot out of her."

InuYasha walked in and he saw Kireina Koe kneeling over Kagome. "How's she doing?" InuYasha kneeled next to her. The wolf demon jumped.

"Don't scare me like that! I'm so deep in her brain, I could've killed her!" Kireina Koe stated.

"What!" InuYasha excaimed, causing Rin to stir.

"Relax, I was only kidding! She's all set. I'm just watching her dreams because I got bored." She laughed, not as icy as before, but not warm like Kagome's. "By the looks of them, you're in deep trouble, boy."

"Huh?" the hanyou couldn't make out what she muttered.

"Nothing! Kagome should come to in a few days." The demon priestess explained.

"InuYasha , can I talk to you. Outside?"

"Okay." InuYasha got up and walked out the door.

"You know, when I saw Kagome fall, I thought she was dead. I kept thinking about when Kireina Koe brought her back. I remember the conversation you had with her. I heard it beacause I was tied up, not passed out like Miroku." The demon slayer stated.

"I was afraid you did." InuYasha sighed.

"You have to tell her." Sango pushed.

"I know, I just have to find the right time."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Kana was somewhere in the middle of the forest.

"My Master has fallen! Bring him back to lead his army! Two have strsyed, but I remain." she said in a dainty voice. The earth under her shook. Dust whirled around her to form a body. A cold, masculine voice called out...

"It's good to be back."

_**The End?**_

* * *

Author's Note: Kireina Koe: Sooo, that's it.

Morgan le Fae: (still crying) What!

Kireina Koe: A wonderful cliffhanger! Get those reveiws in so I can start posting book 2!

InuYasha: Who in his right mind would mate you?

Kireina Koe: Grt over it all ready! I swear, you're worse than the monk! Bye evryone! (a single tear falls)

InuYasha: Are you crying!

Kireina Koe: Hell no!


	17. Chapter 17: Final Author's Note

Do people know that there IS a sequel to this story? Just wondering! _**Old Friends Meet Old Enemies! **_Be sure to check it out if you enjoyed this story!

Love,

Kireina Koe!


End file.
